


Comic Relief

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: The Met are doing their bit for Red Nose Day... but Tommy isn't keen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cats070911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats070911/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“You want me to do _what_?”

“It’s for charity Sir.”

“Can’t I just make a donation?”

“Everyone else is doing their part.”

“But… it’s not very, well, dignified, is it?

“It’s not supposed to be, it’s humorous.”

“Are you sure I can’t just make a donation?”

“I’m sure. Hillier is sitting in stocks while people throw wet sponges at him; Winston and Stuart are having their legs waxed, and traffic are doing a car wash in fancy dress. We’re still looking for someone to be sponsored to sit in a bath of jelly while wearing a bikini, shall I sign you up for that?”

“Havers!”

“See, it could be so much worse, but I decided to play nice.”

“And you call making me wear that red object on my face playing nice?”

“They call it Red Nose Day for a reason Sir. Be grateful I’m not making you wear the deeley boppers and the t-shirt too!”

“You really hate me don’t you Havers?”

“Not at all Sir, not at all.”


End file.
